


> Accept the responsibility. Be the Orphaner.

by inklesspen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/inklesspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's been stung by jellyfish before. This is nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> Accept the responsibility. Be the Orphaner.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/gifts).



You already accepted that responsibility perigees ago. When Fef was still young, the Empress had provided for Gl'bgolyb. Now that she was growing up, the responsibility to keep the Emissary satiated fell to her, and to you. Fef was lucky to have someone like you, she always told you. For your part, you were glad you could finally help her in a way that really counted.

It's a clear night. The waves glitter beautifully in the light of the moons and the wind is blowing out from the shore; always good conditions for hunting. Landdwellers may try to stop them, but lusi always venture too close to the water on nights like tonight. You strap the Crosshairs across your back and climb into the saddle. For all his ungainly shape, your dad can fly faster than nearly any lusus around.

There's a twinge of pain as your dad takes off and the Crosshairs bump into where the jellyfish stung you yesternight. It was no big deal; you'd had much worse before and you treated the injury with vinegar right away. It should clear up soon enough. You turn your attention to the skies; hunting like this is usually safe, but there are occasionally rivals out and about. Nothing to really worry about, but you should always be careful.

You pick up some dirtblood's mammothmom and a couple of cholerbears without any trouble. Dad's obviously straining to haul them back toward Fef's hive, so you cut the lines when you're nearly there and let her take them the rest of the way. She'll have no trouble taking them in; she's a strong swimmer.

You see her resurface a few minutes later and wave. You wave back and head home to get Trollian for a chat. As you dismount, though, the stinging sensation on your back redoubles and you black out from the pain.

* * *

"Eridan? Eridan, can you hear me?"

You open your eyes and wince immediately. The moonlight, dim as it is, is more than your oculars can take right now. You can tell you're upside down, one leg still stuck in dad's stirrups. It's sore from hanging at that angle. How long have you been out? You gingerly try to reach up and feel your horns for any cracks, but moving your shoulder stretches the skin on your back and that sends a sharp lance of pain through your whole body.

"Come on, Eridan! What happened?" That's Fef's voice. You don't want anyone to see you like this, but if someone has to, you're kind of glad it's her.

You force yourself to speak. "Somethin's wrong with my back. Fell. Never fell out 'a the saddle before." Even saying that much is incredibly draining. You try to stay awake as Fef rolls you over and clears your cape out of the way, but you feel yourself passing out again.

* * *

When you come to again, your back is no longer a fiery mass of agony. You can tell from the smell of things that you're inside your hive. As you open your eyes, you find you're actually in the bathtub, soaking in hot seawater. Fef's nearby, drowsily sitting against the wall. "Hey, Fef," you say weakly.

She looks up immediately and comes over to you. "How do you eel?" she asks pityingly.

"A lot better," you reply. "Thanks."

You don't ask her what happened, or how she came to find you passed out at the entrance to your hive, but it must show in your face. "You shoald have said you were hurting, Eridan! Mom could have waited another night. You don't need to prove yourself to me, you know."

You laugh, which still hurts a little. "I know how to treat a jellyfish sting, Fef. I'm not a wiggler. I scrubbed the sting and put vinegar on it, just like you're supposed to."

"Oh, Eridan." She shakes her head a little bit. It's cute in a weird way. "You didn't get stung by a jellyfish. The pattern is codpletely different. That was a man o' war sting. Vinegar's no good!" She takes your hand in both of hers. "Besides, even if you clam take care of it yourself, it's krill nice to do things like that for your morayeel, don't you think?"

She has a point. "I'm glad you found me," you say quietly. "Thanks. For everything." You're still pretty tired, and the saltwater bath is relaxing. You find yourself drifting off, but it's okay now.

"Pale for you," she says as you fall asleep. "Pale as moonlight on silver waves. Don't you forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Phrenotobe for beta-reading this for me!


End file.
